Behind these lavender eyes
by EvIL-CakEs-EaT-U
Summary: Hello. My name is Sayomi I am 6 years-old. You don't know me, nobody does. I'm the person who nobody knew existed. The one who wasn't supposed to exist.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello I'm EvIL-CaKEs-EaT-U! There will definitely be at least one OC in this chapter and if you are a fan of Saya, your probably not gonna like this story, just a heads up and rated T for language and maybe blood and violence**

**Disclaimer- I do not own blood+ nor will I ever own the anime/manga and if I did, I probably wouldn't be writing a fanfiction story about it would I?**

chapter one

smirk* she was in the opera house sitting in the background, watching the two queens fight to the death. "I hope Diva wins!" She thought to herself. But, the odds for diva were not in her favor, since she didn't know her blood wasn't potent anymore. Stab* Both queens fell to the ground, kneeling. "Oh my, seems like Saya won" She said. She continued to watch until she got bored, then sighed . "Seems like I have to revive her now, if that is even possible. I mean look at her! She broke into a million pieces!." She complained to herself. 'But why didn't Nathan tell her about her blood? And where the hell is Amshell? She started to get angry but instead started laughing when saya slashed nathan in half. "Well that's not going to kill him!" She decided to go and fix things up, and since she preferred diva over saya, so she was obviously gonna help diva out.

"Time to make an entrance!" She yelled. Saya, Hagi, and Kai all stopped what they were doing. Then, the little girl jumped (or flew?) towards the stage. "W-who are you?" stammered Saya. The little girl giggled. "Why, I'm you little sister saya!" She said joyfully. They all screamed "What!" "Well, of course I'm Your little sister! But I guess you don't remember me. When I was little, Amshell or whoever was there through me in the forest for some reason and forgot about me! He probably thought I died a long time ago."

Saya started to process the information in her mind, then she glared at the little girl in front of her. "Then, your a chiropterean!" The little girl smirked. "It's Sayomi thank you very much!" Sayomi pouted. " now, if you excuse me onee-san, I have to go and revive Diva-chan." Sayomi said politely.

Saya, now even more confused, asked "How can you do that! I killed diva so she won't cause any more pain and suffering to others! Thats why i'm gonna kill her children, kill you, then myself!" she broke down and started to cry even more than she did before, which looked very pitiful to sayomi. Hagi and Kai went to comfort her as sayomi just glared at her so-called older sister. 'So immature' Sayomi thought. Suddenly, David came, and yelled out "the opera house is gonna explode! we gotta get out of here!" Sayomi sighed and calmly grabbed a huge box and put pieces of diva in it while nobody noticed, plus she was very fast so of course nobody would, and to top it off she just disappeared in a flash. 'I wonder if we will meet again saya, I mean, It's almost time for us to sleep again.' Sayomi then felt a throbbing pain in her chest. 'Damn her, she got me.' Sayomi looked at her wound. It was a throwing knife. One of Hagi's. Seems like Saya's blood was on it too. She wondered if she was going to crystallize and die as she escaped the exploding opera house.


	2. Chapter 2

**Second chapter! **

**Disclaimer- I do not own blood+**

_Sayomi looked at her wound. It was a throwing knife. One of Hagi's. Seems like Saya's blood was on it too. She wondered if she was going to crystallize and die as she escaped the exploding opera house._

_ The next day-_

Sayomi was walking through a park, dragging a red wagon that she stole behind her. It was easier for her to put diva's remains in the wagon then to hold it. (of course it was in a bag since she didn't want any of it to fall out)

She had long, raven colored hair, wearing a strapless white dress that went down to her ankles with a black ribbon tied in the back, and white flats with black polka-dots. She looked like an adorable little girl going to a wedding.

Even though she was cute, sayomi was anything but happy. In other words, she was furious. First, her older sister throws a fit, then has her chevalier throw a knife at her. "I can't believe it! I try to be nice, and she stabs me with a knife!" She mumbled. "I barely survived!" Her piercing eyes glowed with rage. "Diva better thank me for this."

To her surprise, the humans were unharmed from diva's chiropterans. 'It's like they're begging me to destroy the place!' The city was too loud, the kids were annoying, the dogs barked too loud, The birds chirped too happily (Which helped explain why they made the song poisoning the pigeons in the park), everything was driving her crazy.

"Just a few more months...A few more months..." She mumbled. If only she could speed up the process. Revival is way harder than people make it, a few chants and boom! All of a sudden they are back to freaking life! What the heck!

"Sigh... I can't wait to throw these humans into utter chaos." She giggled at the thought. "...I'm hungry. Better hurry up or I'll end up abandoning this wagon for a good meal." She stopped at the edge of a thick forest, and walked in (making sure no one was following her).

A few hundred miles in the forest, Sayomi came across a clearing where there were trees with vines hanging off the branches, covering a glen. She walked pass a certain spot in the vines and walked through a hole in the glen, leading to a secret cave. The cave had a small hot pond (kinda like a jacuzzi) at the side for bathing. At the opposite side of the pond, there was a comfortable pile of grass and leaf blades put together to act as a bed This was her home and feeding grounds. The only way to get in was to find that certain spot in the glen, which is near impossible with the vines covering it.

Sayomi placed the wagon by the makeshift bed, and went by a pile of flesh by the pond. She giggled. "Good thing I got these clothes off the girl before I killed her! Better finish this up before it starts to rot. Itadakimasu!"

**Okay so I revised this and decided to re-upload a bit faster than expected since I noticed this chapter isn't that bad! Sorry it's so short! Promise i will make the next chapter longer.  
**


End file.
